Furniture
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Renji and Rukia really could not afford to break this table.


Rukia was beginning to doubt the stability of the table to which she was currently pinned, as it was a lucky thrift store find and God knew how old. When she expressed her concern to her partner and best friend, Renji Abarai, he silenced her with his lips as they wandered to the center of her chest.

The aforementioned red head had ambushed her as soon as she walked in the door with rough kisses as he swooped her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried them both to the table four feet away. Sometimes Rukia really did hate being so damn small compared to Renji.

"W-wait, Renji—" She was cut off by Renji hungrily nipping at her neck while at the same time trying to yank her top off of her. "The table…goddammit…"

"Don't worry about it," Renji rasped into her ear and ground his already hard arousal into her warm sex. "Just lemme fuck you."

Rukia blushed fiercely, for it was rare that Renji was so forward and lewd about his advances. "Could you at least look the door?" She panted as Renji began shrugging off his T-Shirt to reveal his many tattoos.

Renji, however, began to yank his jeans from his hips and kicked them out of the way before he pulled Rukia's hips forward in order to pull her shorts off. "Not right now. I just need you. Right now." His cheeks were tinted pink and he made quick work of her shorts.

"But someone might walk in!" Rukia protested as he slid her soaking underwear down her legs and to the floor, and immediately pulled her bra from her with expert quickness.

"Then they'll get one hell of a show." Was all Renji said before his head was suddenly between her thighs.

"Fuck!" Rukia's back arched almost painfully as he wasted no time in delving his tongue between her folds. She forced her eyes to stay open and looked down at Renji. Fuck, he looked so hot like this—kneeling in front of her with his hands wrapped around the undersides of her thighs to hold them apart, his nose nuzzling right above her clit. Dear God, how the hell did she get here? Just five minutes ago, she was driving home from work!

Suddenly his hand disappeared between her legs and Rukia choked on a moan as she felt his index finger tease her needy opening. Rukia peered down at him just in time to see Renji give her a predatory grin before he shoved his long finger inside of her.

Rukia felt Renji's free hand snake up to grope her breast and a mewl slipped from her lips. "Oh G-god! R-Renji!" Renji peeled his face from between her legs and licked his lips free of her essence, his amber eyes flashing.

"Are you enjoying this, Rukia?" He asked and sped up the thrusting of his finger inside of her. "Does my finger feel good?" All Rukia could do was nod and pant as she struggled not to fall off the table. "You look so sexy like this, honey." He told her as Rukia's upper body gave out, resulting in her laying back fully on the table.

Renji curved his finger just so inside of her and twisted it around harshly, just the way she liked it. "God!" She exclaimed raggedly just before Renji went back to work her with his mouth.

His tongue swirled around her in a tight circle before he flattened it out against the underside of her clit while he simultaneously added another finger to her quivering hole. Rukia sobbed a moan and felt Renji smirk against her core right before he started suckling at her bundle of nerves, eliciting a needy mewl from her.

Just when Rukia found herself about to come, Renji tore himself from her and roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. Rukia protested when she felt her legs dangling in midair due to the height of both the table and Renji himself, but Renji pushed his weight down on her and effectively sandwiched her between himself and the table. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I've got you." He promised. Renji then took his cock in his hand and rubbed it between her deliciously wet folds.

"Renji," Rukia moaned as she tried to wiggle back into him, force him to just fuck her already, but he only pressed her more firmly against the table.

"So damn impatient." He reprimanded her and slid his hands up and down her back. "I'll get there, don't worry." Rukia could hear the smirk in his voice. She made a sound of annoyance and suddenly Renji's lips were at her ear, his body folded over her own.

"What's wrong, baby? You want my cock that badly?" He asked her huskily as he continued to tease her with the thick head of his manhood.

"Yes," Rukia told him, and again, she tried to angle her hips in a way that would make him finally sheath his hot length inside of her. Renji, however, was having none of it.

"It's always so fun to get you like this; all hot and bothered and dripping with your need for me." Renji told her and rubbed his head against her clit. "Hm, you know, I just can't seem to decide how I want to take you right now. Slow and gentle, or fast and hard? What do you think?" Rukia whimpered as he licked the shell of her ear before biting down on the sensitive skin of her neck.

Rukia's mouth was dry, as it seemed all of the moisture in her body had concentrated between her legs. "Fast." She told him, and he chuckled.

"Fast, huh?" Renji questioned. His hips were grinding against hers rhythmically now, mimicking what she wanted him to do. "You want me to piston into your tight pussy and fuck you so hard you'll feel me in your stomach? You want me to fuck you into our table so that every time we have guests over for dinner, you'll remember how good I gave it to you right here?"

Rukia's breath was coming in shallow and harsh, but she didn't care. She needed this. "Fuck, Renji, please just fuck me already!"

A dark snicker. "That's what I like to hear." And then his hips snapped forward and Renji buried himself inside of her.

Together, they moaned at the initial sensation of their coupling, and, true to his word, Renji wasted no time in ramming into her. The table rocked in time with his movements, and in the back of her mind, Rukia worried over their table, but she was too far gone to really care.

Renji, panting and wild, hoisted her leg up and over his hip and changed his angle almost imperceptibly, but Rukia could feel him deep within her and she screamed.

"I fuckin' love how flexible you are. Makes fucking you like this so much better." Renji complimented her and grabbed her ass with his free hand and squeezed. "God, I'm so deep inside you, Rukia. How's it feel when I fuck you like this?"

Rukia could barely speak through her panting. "Amazing!" Her dull nails clawed at the table and tears of intense pleasure pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"It feels good for me, too. So damn good, baby." Renji leaned over Rukia once more, this time to kiss and nip at her shoulder blade and nuzzle his nose in the nape of her neck. She felt and heard his shaky laugh against her skin. "Damn, I'm not gonna last much longer like this. You feel way too good."

Rukia gave a breathy laugh of her own. "It's alright, I want you to come." She told him honestly. Nothing was quite as sexy as the way Renji looked and sounded during his climax. What a sight to behold.

"Mm, gotta take care of my baby girl first, though." Renji hummed lovingly into her ear, and he wedged his hand underneath her and gripped her swollen clit between two finger, not too hard, just hard enough to make her feel it. Rukia grunted and then moaned as she felt Renji use her clitoral hood to jerk her off. It was erotic, and somewhat strange, but it felt too damn good for Rukia to question. Where the hell did he learn that from? She would have to ask later, because her orgasm was quickly approaching, and Renji had the full intention of throwing her headlong into it without mercy.

 _"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!"_ The words spilled from Rukia's mouth as her body wound itself tight around Renji's length as his thrust quickened.

"That's it, baby, let it out for me. Come all over our table." Came Renji's breathy encouragement as his fingers continued to work their magic.

"Renji!" Rukia let out a warning cry as her pleasure began to reach its peak with almost painful intensity. _"Renji!"_ And then it happened. Her blood roared in her ears and her eyes rolled back as her orgasm ripped through her body and shook her to her core. She felt herself spilling and then gushing all over everything, and she was vaguely aware of the fact that both she and Renji were screaming. Her orgasm wouldn't let up, and she could feel hot wetness splattering against her legs, and then a thicker, warmer wetness surging against the walls of her sex.

When Rukia finally felt her body stop seizing and bucking against Renji's, she opened her eyes and turned to look at her partner. They were both panting, wheezing almost, and Renji looked as if he was about to faint.

"Fucking hell, Rukia," His voice was as wobbly as his legs looked and, with a harsh shudder, he slid from her sex and collapsed on to the floor. Rukia's feet gingerly found the carpet and she threw herself down next to him in a tangle of limps. There were bodily fluids everywhere.

"Can't feel my damn legs." Renji mumbled and Rukia laughed.

"Me either." She threw her arm over her eyes, and she knew she desperately needed a shower, but the prospect of actually standing and walking was too large a task at the moment. "Shower." She gurgled.

"Yes, those exist." Came Renji's smart-ass reply.

"No, I need a shower."

"Then get up and go take one."

"Can't. Too weak." She lifted her arm to peek at a very exhausted looking Renji and gave him her best puppy dog face. "Please?"

Renji groaned as if she had just asked him to go mow the lawn. "Seriously?" He gave her a pleading look, but it was no match for her puppy dog eyes. She was an expert at persuasion through cuteness. Renji groaned louder and dramatically sighed. Rukia stretched out her arms to him and gave him a smile.

"You're lucky you're cute." Renji stood on shaky legs and then bent down to scoop her up like the baby she was.

"You love me." Rukia sniggered and nuzzled triumphantly against his chest as Renji cradled her in his arms.

Renji let out another dramatic exhalation. "Yes, I suppose I do." He started walking towards the direction of their bathroom, where a much needed shower awaited Rukia.

"And I love you, too." Rukia giggled and poked his nose with her forefinger, smiling up at him in a way that made Renji's heart skip.

"Yes, I suppose you do." And deep down, Renji knew that he would be stuck with Rukia for a very, very long time. And he was glad of it.


End file.
